onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The ASL Pirates/The Supernovas Where Are They Now?
I have recently been thinking about how all the supernovas are gonna get involved and since most of us are of the opinion that they are somehow important to the story I have come up with some scenarios of how some of them get involved. First lets take a recap of where they are known to be. Luffy, Law, and Zoro: Dressrosa duh Hawkins, Kid, Killer and Apoo: most likely planning to take down a yonko Drake: has allied himself with kaido Bonney: was captured which leads me to believe that she is the 7th warlord Urouge: Lightning Island? Capone: magneted to a giant sphere 12th Supernova: probably drinking So Luffy and Law made an allinace to "take down Kaido," which really wasn't the plan in the first place but whatevs, and Kid Hawkins and Apoo made an alliance to take down some unknown yonko. As of recently i think we have all confirmed or realized that Luffy really isn't on yonko level and I mean no where near yonko level. So he is going to need help with either Big Mom or Kaido which ever comes first. During Fishman Island arc Tamago mentions that Kid had sank 2 Big Mom ships, which to me is foreshadowing who his allianace is going after. This means that the most likely group to 'help' Luffy get Big Mom off his back is the Kid alliance. This also leads me to beileve that the Sunny Crew has been captured by Big Mom. Now how the two alliances end up helping eachother is beyond me. After Big Mom getting destroyed Luffy and the Sh head to Zou and then proceed to Wano. In Wano or maybe right after i could see the Sh encountering Drake. Personnaly I don't think that he is on Luffy's level so I am kinda hoping for Zoro to finnally have an intense battle in the New World. Again how that happens exactly is beyond me. This would be a good lead up to the Kaido fight as well. Another possibility i could see with the Kid Alliance is that they take down Big Mom while Luffy and Law take down Kaido. Bonney was captured but she looks to be alive and well and the only reason I could think that she is alright is because the WG offered her a warlord position and she accepted. Either that or her crew magically defeated Akainu and got away. She will get involved somehow. As for Urouge and Capone who frikin knows? I would think that Capone would ally himself with yonko like Drake just because he seems to me like he is pretty smart and as Law said you can either join them or go against them in every way possible. I could also see him being a warlord. Urouge is the one that confuses me the most out all of them cuz he doesn't seem all that strong comparitvely and i don't think he can make all that much noise in the NW. Any other theories that happen to make way more sense then mine? Anybody just want to rip my theory to shreds? Category:Blog posts